(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to focal plane shutters and optical apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a focal plane shutter equipped with a buffering member absorbing the impact caused by stopping of a shutter. For example, the buffering member is provided to abut a drive arm driving the shutter or the shutter at a stop position thereof. Such a focal plane shutter is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-170226.
During the stopping of the shutter, the shutter or the drive arm is maintained in abutment with such a buffering member. Therefore, variation in size of the buffering member might cause variation in stop position of the shutter, so that the positional accuracy of the stop position of the shutter might not be ensured.
Further, in a case where the shutter or the drive arm is maintained in abutment with the buffering member for a long time, the shutter or the drive arm might adhere to the buffering member and might be difficult to be spaced therefrom, as depending on a material thereof. Furthermore, the shutter or the drive arm might be deformed.